DE 10 2004 009 489 A1 describes an adjustment display for crimping pliers, in which the crimping punches acting upon the crimp contacts are brought into the crimp position by a pivoted piston that is guided in a cam element. The selected pre-adjustment of the crimping pliers is indicated by an electronic display. When the crimping punches or the cam element are worn, then the value of the pre-adjustment display is incorrect, however.
DE 296 02 238 U1 illustrates a test device for testing of pressure tools or their components supporting the press jaws. The pressure tool or a part of same must be inserted into the test device in a specific position. During the testing procedure, a blank pressing operation is performed, where after the application of the pressure the gap width between two opposite faces of adjacent press jaws is measured. The gap width is indicated to the operator, who can then decide whether the press tool can continue to be used or not. This solution is only suitable for press tools in which the press jaws basically strike against each other during actuation of the press tool, and/or where only one degree of pressing can be realized with them.
DE 200 12 887 U1 illustrates a device for the wear test on crimping pliers. This device includes a test element which includes an indicator and is to be arranged between the faces of the press jaws of the crimping pliers when compressing an object. The indicator is compressed below a predetermined, comparatively small gap width. Also this solution is only suitable for crimping pliers in which the press jaws basically strike against each other during actuation of the crimping pliers, and/or where only one degree of pressing can be realized with them.